


Livin on a Prayer

by Coriopsis



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coriopsis/pseuds/Coriopsis
Summary: Sam comes home to a concert in his living room





	Livin on a Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> For tfrarepairing prompt "Wheelie/Brains- living on a prayer"

Sam felt in hindsight he really should have expected something like this when he left Wheelie and Brains with his mom. She had a thing for Bon Jovi and those two were weird. 

“Tommy used to work on the docks!” Brains belted out as he dashed around the living room. Wheelie and Judy, both decked out in tasseled leather jackets and Wheelie sporting an 80's wig, played the air guitar.

Wheelie jumped onto the back of the couch to take the next verse “She says we gotta hold on to what we got! Doesn't make a difference if we make it or not!”

Sam recorded for future blackmail but retreated upstairs as the three 80's rockers joined together for the chorus.

“Living on a prayer!”


End file.
